Maybe Sammy was Right
by transparentArt
Summary: Just a quick, really bad fan fiction for a holiday fanfic exchange. Castiel and Dean meet at a Valentine's Day meet-up.


**Maybe Sammy was Right**

Why had he agreed to this stupid event? Of all the thing's he could've been doing, this happened to be what he was doing on Valentine's Day. He could be going to a bar to be a 'shoulder to cry on' or he could watch TV, specials that usually only played at one o'clock in the morning so the kids wouldn't see them. This was the logic he used against his brother when he told him at this Valentine's Day dating meet-up thing he was convinced Dean should participate in.

His brother, Sam, had been rather disappointed to find that Dean was uninterested in the event - since Sam had already paid the admission cost- and had to use his puppy dog eyes and every guilt trip in the history of the world. Dean had fought as long as he could, but eventually relented to his brother's will.

Standing in front of the mirror, Dean buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before groaning. He shook his head in surprise at himself. Why had he given in to his brother's power? Damn those puppy-dog eyes! He'd get his revenge later, somehow. Turning to grab the print out he needed for the date meet-up, he opened the door and sighed. This was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

Dean groaned as he began the walk to his '67 Impala, turning around halfway and nearly saying 'Screw it' so he could just watch TV and eat some leftover take-out. Maybe he'd get burgers? Knowing him, he probably would, sooner or later. He was at the door

No, he had to do this; he'd promised Sammy he would. Forcing his feet to go in the other direction, Dean finally left to the designated area that was given on the print out. He watched the road, turning the radio station every once in a while. His fingers tapped out the rhythm on the steering wheel when he found a few songs he liked.

The first thought that came to his mind was 'This belongs in a rom-com movie, a bad one.' Pink and red decorations covered the entirety of the park, where the meet-up took place. There was enough lace and ribbon to overwhelm a five-year-old's dreams of becoming a princess. He parked his car, before resting his head on the steering wheel. An exasperated sighed left his mouth as the car began cooling down.

He forced himself to exit his car and walk to the information desk where a blond man was sitting, eating a rather large and heavily-frosted cupcake. The man looked up at Dean and put down his cupcake, a smirk growing on his face. Dean was trying not to laugh at the bright pink frosting splotches on the guy's nose and mouth.

"Well, hello there. I guess your here for the 'I desperately need love' convention?" He gestured to the table in front of him that had several name badges and flowers sitting on top the mentioned badges. "My name is Gabriel, here to help in any way possible." He said, sarcasm coating his words heavily.

"Uh…" Dean said, awkwardly tapping his paper. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"Mister Dean Winchester, here you are." Gabriel checked the list of names and handed him a name badge and the flower, a yellow rose. "You are paired with Charlie Bradbury, who hasn't showed up yet. Just wait over on that bench."

Though he didn't take orders often, Dean had to admit he was out of his comfort zone and was probably much better off listening to this guy. His foot tapped in an awkward impatience for the person he was supposed to meet.

After a few minutes another person walked to the desk."Hello, my name is Castiel. I'm here for the Lawrence Valentine's Day Meet-Up. Is this the place for picking up badges?" The man had dark, tousled hair, stubble, and eyes bright enough to be considered lasers.

"No, this is the bakery. Can't you tell?" Gabriel said. He took a large bite out of his cupcake before chuckling.

"I-I don't believe it is. Are you sure?" Castiel said, eyes darting around in confusion.

"I was joking, Einstein, you're in the right place. Here." Gabriel handed the man his badge and flower, a violet. "You're date isn't here, please go wait over next to the other dateless man on the bench." Gabriel pointed to Dean.

Dean couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wasn't paired with the man, Castiel. He felt an attraction to the man, something he couldn't explain. Castiel gave him a small nod of greeting as he sat next to him. Dean returned the nod and turned his sight back to the door, waiting for this "Charlie" person. He may have been attracted to this guy, but he wasn't the person he was paired with.

But then again, he didn't want to be here in the first place, and what could a good conversation with another lonely person hurt?

"Hey, I'm Dean." He said, turning towards the other male.

"My name is Castiel." The man turned towards Dean. His blue eyes stunned Dean and he froze for a few seconds.

"So, why are you here?" Dean said. He couldn't believe he hadn't come up with anything better. Really, he was usually much smoother than _that._

"For the dating meet-up." Castiel said bluntly.

"No, I mean why did you come to the dating meet-up?" Dean tried to rephrase.

"I-I have gotten lonely as of late. I figured I could give this a chance." Castiel shrugged. "Why have you decided to come here?"

"My brother kinda made me. He thought it would be 'good for me.'" Dean said, shaking his head.

"That is very kind of him." Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, I just wish he'd stop trying to set me up on blind dates and meet-ups, like this one." Dean replied. He rested his elbows on his knees.

The other man nodded and said, "Maybe sometime you'll find the right person during one of these."

"Maybe I will." Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. Their eyes met and seemed to lock on each other's. Both men leaned closer together and tilted their heads. They leaned in, but before they could kiss, Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Hey, if you two want, I can switch your flowers." Gabriel said, holding a matching yellow rose to Dean's.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Castiel asked. He looked slightly nervous, eyes darting between the rose, Dean, and Gabriel.

"Sure, but no one has to know." Gabriel smirked and winked.

Dean stood and grabbed Castiel's hand. "We'll take it. Come on, Cas, let's go."

"Where are we going, Dean?" Castiel said, surprised. He stumbled as Dean pulled him to the parking lot.

"Out for lunch." Dean answered. "Which car is yours?"

"I took the bus here." Castiel told him, catching his breath from the long walk from the other side of the park to where Dean's car was.

"Looks like we're taking my baby." Dean said. He gestured for Cas to get in the passenger's seat. Dean got in the driver's seat, a slow smile spreading across his face at the sight. Castiel's eyes and hair were glowing in the light of the sun and he had a small smile as he watched the shops on the road pass by.

"Where do you plan to go?" Castiel asked, looking over at the other man.

"What do you think about burgers and pie?" Dean grinned.

"It's been a while since I've had any." Cas shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I know a great place not far from here. What d'ya say?"

"That sounds very good."


End file.
